FTWW Whammy Apocalypse
by Inknetta134
Summary: A new amusement park had just opened it up and filled with Fresh Fish people called Whammy. Callie and the gang decides to visit the park to learn something horrifying about the park...
1. New Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything in this story. Whammy is the fresh fish gear. The name was given by CallieMacN.**

It was sunny, bright day in Inkopolis Plaza. Inklings and Octolings were hanging out with each other, chatting about the new amusement park. A girl with short pink hair with an S hairclip, a light blue shirt with red arrows, long, black pants with a pink stripe, and red strappers was checking out her Switter on recent news about the amusement park. The amusement park was called Wahoo World. There were balloon, floating for days, a thrilling roller coaster, a ferris wheel, and stands for prizes and food. The girl looked closely when suddenly someone called her name. She looked in the direction of where the person was calling her. He had a slick orange hair cut with orange and black headphones, a red shirt with the tentatek logo, shorts with high black socks, and red and white Squidkids.

"Hey Callie." Mike greeted.

"Mike, my homie. How have you been? How's Jewel?" Callie asked.

"I've been great. As for Jewel, she's been a little bit stressed. So, I was thinking to invite her and the rest of the gang to go to the new amusement park that recently opened."

"That sounds great! I was just about to ask everyone about it."

"Well, I guess we'll have to ask everyone else."

"I guess so."

"I just don't feel comfortable or scared I guess on going."

"Why is that?"

"It's those weird looking fish people. Their mask, suit, gloves, and shoes give me the creeps."

"Whammy? I think they look adorable."

"No, they're not. They seem like devils from the underworld god."

"Ah, I think your just exaggerating. They are perfectly normal people wearing them. You got to show Whammy love you know."

"I would rather die than give that monster love."

"Well let's not worry about that. Let's just get everyone notified about the plans."

"Yeah sure I guess."

They both left the plaza to prepare for their plans later tpnight.. Callie was reading article about Wahoo World. Mike then started talking to her and so she turned off her phone. They walked past a park to see a Whammy hat in the trash.

"Ugh. That's it's rightful spot to be at. The trash." Mike pointed out.

"No, Whammy doesn't deserve this treatment. I'm going to take this home and put it somewhere in my house."

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Oh, quit being a baby Mike. What are you going to do about it? Pee yourself?"

"I...um...no..." he said, blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm just teasing. I know you wouldn't do that. C'mon, let's get the preparations done so we can go."

"Callie, please don't tell me your going to where that dumb mask to Wahoo World."

"I can if I want to. Or should I wear a Toad mask instead."

"Ok that's just stretching it."

"I'm only kidding, Mike. I'm just going to leave it here if that makes you feel better."

"Yeah. That's how it should be."

They both left the mask and continued to walk home. The Whammy head in the trash can started to glow red eyes, seeking for its new wearer.

**End of Part 1**

**I'm trying my best to make this a decent story. I feel like this probably get people to love more or less of Whammy. Callie, if you're reading this, I'm sorry for anything in this story. Where's the love for Whammy.**

**Stay Fresh**


	2. Where's Callie?

It was 6:30 in the afternoon and Callie and Mike had arrived to the park. They were waiting outside for the others to arrive. Callie started to browse through her Sqitter to see if their was anything interesting to read. Mike looked for people to see a girl that he recognized. She had long light blue hair, wore a light blue bobble hat, a school uniform with a blue skirt, long black pants, and a pair of boots with blue laces.

Mike waved to the girl and shouted, "Jewel! Over here!" He shouted.

She ran up to him and gave him a big hug and a quick kiss.

"Mike! It's been so long! How have you been?" Jewel asked.

"I've been great! I'm so glad to see you." Mike replied.

"Is it just you here?"

"Callie's here too."

"Where?"

Mike looked behind him to see that she wasn't there anymore.

"Hmm. That's weird. She was right there a few seconds ago." Mike said, putting his hand on his chin.

"Maybe she went to go get the tickets." Jewel replied.

"I guess. I wished she could have told me at least."

"Hmm."

Then someone tapped on Mike's shoulder. He turned around to see another familiar face. He had purple hair tied up in a ponytail, wore silver headpones, a black jacket with eagles on both side with a green t-shirt, jean shorts, and black sneakers.

"Ey, Marcus. How's it been mate?" Mike asked.

"It's been great bro. Is it just you two here?"

"No. Callie was here, but then she went somewhere without tell us."

"Hmm. That's very unusual of her. I've known her for a long time and she never does that."

"I thought she either went home to get something or she probably went to get the tickets."

"Well she didn't leave. Her car is still here."

"I guess it's the second option.

Another girl came by the group and it was another familiar face. She had light green hair with one side long and one side short, wore a black skull bandana, a white tank top with a black t-shirt, long pants, and gray sneakers.

"Kitty, so glad you can join us today." Mike greeted.

"Thanks for the invite. I really needed this break. Art school has been crazy for me."

"I'm so glad I could join. I might ask, has almost everyone arrived?"

"Yes, we're just waiting on Callie, Blitz. and Marlee." Marcus replied.

"Yes, you called."

They all turned to the direction of the voice to see yet another familiar face. He had blue long hair, wore glasses, a maroon hoodie, black shorts, and dark blue boots.

"Blitz! How come you didn't go with Callie?" Jewel asked.

"I had overtime on work a little. So I told her to go on ahead. By the was, where is she?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. She disappeared on us, but I think she went to go get tickets." Marcus replied.

"What are you talking about? Callie already bought them before I got here. She took the tickets when she left."

"What?! Then where could she possibility be?" Kitty wondered.

"Where could who be?"

They see a boy with short on one side and a little longer on the other side haircut that was green, wore a black mask with a red symbol, a long navy jacket, black shorts, and black and orange shoes.

"Marlee! Have you seen Callie?" Marcus asked.

"I thought I saw her at the park a little while ago. She was standing next to a tree and I shouted her name. She didn't move, so I assumed it wasn't her."

"Hmm. Mike, call her. She might answer." Marcus commanded.

Mike did as he asked and called her. They heard her ringtone nearby and went to move closer to it. They stopped near a trash can and looked what was inside. They saw Callie's pink phone with her hairclip.

"Callie would never throw away these especially her hair clip." Blitz pointed out.

"Hmm. Hey, how come there's no one in line?" Jewel asked.

They looked to see that no one was in line and that no one was at the ticket booth.

"Huh? I could have sworn there was a long line just awhile ago." Kitty mentioned.

"You think we should go in?" Marlee asked.

"Yes, but this seems like a dangerous mission." Marcus said.

"I suggest we bring our weapons." Miike suggested.

They all agreed and went to Callie's car to get their weapons. When they opened the trunk, they didn't see their weapons but rather they found a Whammy head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marlee screamed.

Kitty fainted, Jewel was about to throw up, Marcus looked away, Blitz felt disgusted, and Mike was in shock.

"This is... this is the mask Callie and I saw back in the park. I could have sworn she put this back in the trash." Mike pointed out.

"You think she went back for it?" Jewel asked.

"Possibly. Let's just-"

The Whammy mask produced black tar legs and started to crawl to them. Mike slammed the trunk and shouted, "We need to head to my car. I have spare weapons. Marcus carry Kitty."

They dashed to Mike's car while the whammy head broke free from the trunk and did a ferocious roar. It started to chase them. They made to Mike's car and Mike quickly opened his car. He gave everyone their weapons and spares. Mike got the N-Zap 89 and Dynamo Roller, Jewel got two N-Zap 83, Marcus got the .52 gal and Dualie Squelchers, Kitty got a Splat Charger and a Firefin Charger, Blitz got the Krak-on Splat Roller and Splat Dualies, and Marlee got an Aerospray RG and a Splat Charger. They all started to attack the monster with their ink. The monster slowly died until it just became a normal whammy head. Mike started to stop on the mask until it was fully crushed. Suddenly, Mike's phone started to ring. He got out his phone to see it was an unknown caller. He answered it to here a panicking voice, it was Callie.

"Mike, save me. I...your...help...bzzzzrt...I'm...shack...und...ound...save...No...stay...a...me...yo...mon...the...pe...ahhhhh..."

The phone call ended and went to another.

"If you seek your friend, enter the park at your own will."

The phone call ended and they all stood in shock. They now know that Callie has been captured and kidnapped with other people. They wondered where is Callie?

**End of Part 2. Please like and review. No criticism please!**


	3. Queen of the Whammys

"Well what now?" Marlee asked.

They pondered for bit when Mike got an idea.

"We go in there and fight." Mike said.

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?" Kitty asked.

"You heard him. What other option do we have?" Jewel asked.

"We could ditch Callie and let her stay in there with those... things." Marcus said.

"Don't be an ass." Marlee commented.

"I think that's are only option if we want to save Callie." Blitz mentioned.

"Then let's go already. The longer we wait the worse it's going to get for Callie." Mike said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Marcus said.

They all started to sprint with their weapons into the park. When they entered, it started to get dark. They made to the entrance to see nothing but darkness.

"Dammit. I can't see anything." Mike said.

Suddenly, there was a finger snap. This made all the lights turn on to see what the park looks like. The park was had bright, colorful lights. There were amusement park rides that had Whammy's face on it. Tents were set up neatly with games inside them. All of them were in awe of the beauty of the park until they saw light shining on a person. Mike broke into a cold sweat when he saw who it was.

"What brings you hear to my park?" Asked the mysterious person.

"You're..."

The person had long pink hair with a crown with Whammy's head, her eyes were red, wore a pink dress that had temtacles with eyes on them, black stockings with black and pink heels, one white glow on her left hand and a pink glove with black line on the right hand.

"CALLIE!" Mike shouted.

"Callie? You must be mistaken. I am not the Callie you know. I have taken her body for me to use."

"No, Callie snap out of it."

"Pathetic. If you are here for her then there is no point in trying. Leave now while you still have the chance." Callie said.

"We are not leaving without her. We came here to save her." Marcus replied.

Callie started to laugh and the group got their weapons.

"Oh, so you're willing to fight? Well then, prove yourself. Whammys, rise and come fight these pathetic insects. Destroy them until they are dead."

Whammys started to come out of the tents and booths with weapons in their hands. Mike and the others charged and started to attack the Whammys. The Whammy's attacked as well and it was all out battle. Mike used his N-Zap to shoot Whammy's that had chargers and splatlings and use his roller to attack the ones that were getting close to him. Jewel used both of her N-Zaps at the same time to shoot the Whammys down fast. She had Marlee help take them down and protected Marlee when she used her charger. Marcus used his gal to slap the Whammys close and the dualie squelchers to shoot afar and dodge the enemies. Blitz started to swing his roller left to right, knocking them back and used his dualies to shoot all the whammys that were getting close to him. Kitty was super jumping, shooting at the Whammys with both her charges at the same time. As time was passing by, more Whammys were emerging, and the group was getting tired. Everyone was sweating down to the bone at the endless amount of Whammys.

"Why the hell are there so many of them?" Marcus asked, while punching a Whammy in the face.

"I don't know. They just keep coming wave after wave." Blitz replied.

A Whammy caught Blitz off guard and shot him in the shoulder.

"Blitz!" Jewel shouted.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Blitz said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

There was dark blue ink, coming from the shoulder he was shot.

"We need to escape this somehow." Kitty said.

"I got it. Mike, do you have any of those splash down cans?" Marlee questioned.

"Yeah, it's my only one."

"Ok, I'm going to use a splashdown to knock them down or dead and you guys retreat somewhere safe."

"What about you?" Marcus asked.

"Don't worry about me. You guys need to tend to Blitz wound."

Everyone nodded and Mike tossed Marlee the can. She used it and had her it ready.

"Get ready guys."

She used the Splashdown, knocking all the Whammys down. Mike and the others ran while Marlee got up to see more Whammys were coming towards her.

"Marlee! Hang on, I'm getting you." Marcus said.

"No, don't worry about me. I'll hold them off. Go save Callie. Do it for me, Marcus." Marlee said, punching a whammy down.

Marcus looked down then was filled with determination. He ran with the others, hoping Marlee will be okay.

"I'm sorry guys, but it was the only choice," Marlee said to herself, "Alright, you monsters. Come get some."


	4. Recovery and Escape Plan

What seemed hours of running, the group found an abandoned tent. They got in and Blitz sat down. Jewel went over to him checking his wound.

"It looks like it's more severe than I thought. I need somethings to make it better." Jewel said.

"What do you need?" Mike asked.

"I need bandages and cottonballs. We need to have a squad go after those items."

"Are you sure we can find those things out there in that catastrophe?" Marcus asked.

"I'm pretty sure there should be items out there."

Kitty spotted a Whammy headed their way and immediately got her charger and shot it down.

"We need to get those items now or we'll never save Callie. These Whammys are going to find out were here and ambush us at any moment." Kitty pointed out.

"Ok then Marcus, Kitty, and Jewel will get the items and I'll stay here watching over Blitz." Mike announced.

"Are you sure, Mike? You'll be fighting them solo." Marcus said.

"I can handle it. I have the Dynamo. I'll strike them down fast."

"If you say so, let's go then.

The three headed off to get the materials and Mike sat next to Blitz.

"Mike, I don't think I can endure this much longer." Blitz said, sweating.

"Hey, you can endure it. Don't give up. Remember what were here for."

"Yeah, I know but what happens we can't do it? We lost Marlee and I'm afraid of losing someone else."

"Blitz, now is not the time to think that. We should be worried but other things."

"Mike, if we can't save Callie together... I want you to do it for all of us. Callie is our friend and part of the family. Family stick together always."

"I know and I'm willing to do anything to save Callie."

There were footsteps outside the tent. Mike got up, picked up his Dynamo Roller and stepped closer to the entrance. Mike opened the tent to see nothing there. He stepped out when suddenly he heard Blitz's scream. He immediately went back in to see the familar outfit. It was Marlee. She had become a Whammy.

"Marlee! Why are you wearing that?" Mike asked.

The Marlee Whammy looked back at him and had it's face all messed up. It had a long black tongue, eyes all over its face, and had goo dripping from its face. She hissed at Mike and started to attack him. Mike blocked her with his dynamo and started to shoot her with his N-Zap. Her tongue got his N-zap and ate it breaking it into pieces. Mike then punched her in the face knocking her out. The mask broke and there Marlee lied unconscious.

Meanwhile, Jewel, Kitty, and Marcus kept on looking for the tent or the booth that had the items needed to help Blitz. As they were running around the place, Callie blocked their path to the tent they thought had the medications.

"Callie... Please move. We need to help Blitz from his wound." Marcus said.

"You think I care about you pathetic squidling bugs? You entered my park and I will destroy you if the last thing I do."

Callie got Dualie Squlechers and a Roller on her back.

"Callie, we don't have to fight. Snap out of it. We love you and we want you back." Jewel said, getting her gun.

"Love? What complete garbage. All I want from you is you dead."

Callie started to shoot her guns making the ink go into spears. Jewel shoot the spears for them to disappear. Kitty tried hit her with the ink in her charger, but Callie cast it to the side.

"You think your weak attacks can stop me? Pathetic!"

Marcus used his gal to shot her with on of the dualie squelchers, but Callie grabbed him by the neck. She had one ink spear and stabbed him in the stomach. Marcus started to have purple ink coming out of him.

"C-C-Cal-lie..." Marcus said weakly.

He touched her cheek, making her eyes pink with tears coming out. Callie let go of Marcus and had massive energy striking her. She stepped back to get herself into control. Marcus tried to reach out for her but then heard her giggling.

"Looks like she wants to be set free, but I won't let her do that." Callie said as she began to summon Whammys.

Jewel and Kitty grabbed Marcus and started to carry him back to the tent. The Whammys ran after them quickly and Marcus was slowing them down. Jewel nodded towards Kitty and she got the message. Kitty got Marcus in piggy back ride and Jewel started to fight the Whammys. She used her N-Zaps to hold them back. She then used the cans she had before entering the park. She released an ink storm, tenta missles, and an inkstrike. It killed most of them and gave Jewel time to run. As she was running, she realized she never got the supplies. Jewel decided to ditch the idea and started tk think of a different way to help Blitz.

Meanwhile, Mike was sitting next to Blitz with Marlee still unconscious in front them. He was started to be filled with fear and made him shiver on the thoughts that could possibly happen. Kitty ran in with Marcus, dropping dead tired of him on his back.

"Kitty! Where's Jewel?" Mike asked.

"She stayed back and fought them. Also when did Marlee get here?"

"She was under the Whammy control and Jewel... all I can hope that she is safe."

As soon as he finish his sentence, Jewel ran in out of breath.

"Jewel!" Mike shouted, rushing to give her a hug.

"We're in big trouble. We have to leave this place now. We can't stay here much longer or else she'll kill us all. She almost killed Marcus."

Marcus had a lot of dark purple ink coming out of him moaning and groaning the pain.

"Ok, I guess we'll have to escape fast."

Suddenly, there was a loud roar. Jewel looked outside and froze.

"Wh-what was that?" Mike asked.

"It's... It's a giant Whammy."

They all looked to see a huge Whammy that seemed 20 feet tall with red eyes and horns.

"We're in a lot of trouble." Kitty said.

"Escaping is the best option right now. As soon we're out of the park, we should think of a different plan." Jewel mentioned.

"Yes, but first let's patch everyone up." Mike suggested.

Jewel got her sleeve and ripped it off. She used it to seal Blitz's wound from bleeding and for Marcus she ripped the cotton ball from her hat to cover stop the bleeding from his stomach. Marlee suddenly woke up to see everyone was around her. Everyone looked at her and she was in tears.

"Guys, I thought I was a goner. I'm... I'm so glad I can see you guys again." Marlee said, rushing to give everyone hugs.

"We're glad you're okay, Marlee." Mike said.

"Anyway, I found out away we can defeat Callie."

"You did? How?"

"Okay, before I was under control of those freaks, I got my hand on this blue liquid in a syringe. It says that it was the only way to release Callie from her corrupted form."

"Ok, so we have to inject that in her?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, so I think Mike should do it since he has the strongest and durable weapon than us. Plus, I think he will be a hero that we need right now."

"Marlee, you have to say that." Mike commented blushing and grinning at the same time.

"Marlee is right. I think right now we have to depend on you for this task." Jewel said.

Mike looked down, thinking if it was a good idea.

"If I have to, then I'm willing to do it." Mike said.

"Ok, Mike. If we have to make it, we have to carry Marcus out of here." Jewel said.

"Right. Blitz are you well enough to run?" Kitty asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm strong enough to run to the end." Blitz replied.

"Alright, here's the plan. Marlee and Kitty will carry Marcus to the end. Blitz, Jewel, and I will keep an eye on the beast and fight any Whammys coming towards us. The monster will mostly likely spot us do we have to run for it. We understand the plan?" Mike asked the group.

Everyone nodded and got prepared to start the plan.


	5. Escape

Everyone was prepared to escape the park to get out of the park. Mike and the others got their weapons set up and were ready to go.

"Jewel, Kitty, you'll carry Marcus to the end. Everyone else, we need to defend them from getting hurt. Blitz, take my N-zap. I'll take your roller. You're probably still weak from the shot, right?" Mike questioned.

Blitz nodded and everyone headed out the tent. They started to run and the giant Whammy saw them. It did a loud roar and started to run towards them.

"We need to distract him!" Blitz shouted.

"I got it." Mike responded.

"Mike, that's suicidal. Are you sure you can handle it?" Jewel asked.

Mike nodded and started to run toward the monster. The others were about to make it to the exit when suddenly a purple shield blocked it.

"Shit! What now?!" Marlee asked, thinking of another idea.

"You will not get pass this point."

They looked up to see an Inkling boy with a black whammy head with black gloves, shoes, pants, and shirt.

"Who are you?" Blitz asked.

"I am the second leader of the Whammys, Shadow, and I cannot let you leave."

"So, are we suppose to die here?" Marcus asked, letting go of Jewel and Kitty.

"We just want you have a fun time here and stay with us, but of you want to leave then you'll have to defeat me." He said making a spear appear in his hand.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." Kitty said getting her two chargers."

Meanwhile, Mike was running godspeed towards the beast. The giant Whammy got a tent and threw it at him. Mike stopped and looked at the tent. He smirked and hit the tent back with his roller. The tent hit the monster and Mike jumps to the the beast and slams his dynamo roller down on the beast. There was a lot of dust that disappeared quickly. He then landed in front of the beast, looking at it. He got his roller about to finish him when suddenly a glowing X is put in front him. Mike gasped as he slammed his roller onto the X. A bright line blinded him for a little bit to see he was at a different place.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

The air was rocky and had nothing on it. There were rocks and statues of gods and goddess. They each represented an emotion. He looked at all of them to see that they were all in horrific poses. As he was looking, he noticed that one of them was missing. He read the plaque that was dare and it said 'Callie, Emotion: Hatred.'

Mike then suddenly heard a sound of laughter. He looked to see Callie walking diwn as if she was going down glass stairs.

"Do you really think you can escape?" Callie asked.

"Callie, I don't want to fight yoi. Please snap out of it and so we can return to Jewel and the others."

"Do you really think she can wake up just to return to you worthless insects."

"Callie, we are your friends. We want you to love us, but if you want to fight, then I've been waiting for this moment." Mike said, getting his dynamo out.

"Then prepare to meet your maker of this world," she said as she brought Mike closer with her powers.

Mike felt like he was getting crushed. She then sent him back with full force into a block made out of rocks.

"Struggle all you want, you're not getting her back. She is to stay with me forever."

Callie then got two more blocks of rock and crushed him in it. Then she shout spears of ink slicing the block diagonally, got two more ink spears that went below the block striking up in the middle of it then she made the spears pierfe down into the blocks finishing him off. She then had her spears return to her then started to walk away.

"Worthless."

Suddenly, a roller came towards Callie and she saw it coming. In shock, she had one of her tentacles block the roller and transported the roller into the ground. Still in shock, she looked at where Mike was obliterated. She then sees him walking up from the rumble holding his dynamo.

"I guess you're done now Callie. Well, now it's my turn. I hope you don't mind." Mike said.

Mike had orange ink coming out everywhere on his body. Scars and scratches made him bleed even more making him looking weak.

"Impossible. How hell did you live?!" Callie questioned in disbelief.

"It's determination, Callie. I am determine to save you no matter how bad I get hurt. Return to me, Callie. What keeps me determine is that love of you is my most cherished like everyone else's love for you."

"Ahaha, you think I care about your love? As far I'm aware of, you should just go in begone. Die!"

Circles of voids formed around Mike having spears of ink coming out of them. Mike knew that this is the final battle for him to save Callie. The final battle has only just begun.


	6. The Final Battle

Jewel, Marlee, Blitz, and Kitty got their weapons and prepared to fight Shadow. Shadow jumped into the air and sent several spears of ink towards them. Jewel was shooting as many as she could while Kitty was tap shooting them down. Blitz dodge rolled the spears and Marlee was throwing burst bombs at them. Shadow then came down and ran towards Marlee. He thrusted his spear at her while Marlee was blocking his hits with her charger. Jewel and Kitty came behind him and started to shoot ink at him. Shadow had a black ink wall form behind him and absorb the ink. He then sent that back at them knocking both of them against the barrier, knocking them out. Blitz used Tenta missles to attack, but Shadow reflected them and came onto him. Blitz started to run away from them but more missles spawn were coming at him, knocking him down and was paralyzed. Marcus tried to get up, but was too weak from the shot. Shadw eventually broke Marlee's charger and stabbed her in the stomach. Everyone was defeated amd Marcus looked around him. Shadow spotted him and went over to him.

"Ah, poor you. Shot and can't even fight for your friends? That's a shame." Shadow said with pitty

"I maybe injured but I can kick your ass."

Suddenly, Marcus stood up filled with determination.

"Impossible! You must be dedicated to this worthless maggots." Shadow said getting dark tetra dualies out.

"I will fight for my friends for as long as live. We may not look strong, but our friendship id stronger than anything else. We came here to save Callie and we are going to leave with her."

"Ridiculous bullshit. She is under comtrol of the Queen of the Whammys."

"That may be true, but she will be released from that prison and we will end the Whammy society once and for all."

"Then prove to me that you are strong enough to save her."

Shadow then got black ink over Blitz, Kitty, Jewel, and Marlee and had them hypnotized under Shadow's control.

"Fight your friends to prove that you are worth saving your precious friend." Shadow said doing a motion for them to attack.

"I will do this task humbly."

Marcus was off to fight his own friends to save Callie.

Meanwhile, Mike was standing there, looking at all of the ink spears. The spears came toward him and Mike got his dynamo ready to swing. Blitz's roller came back to him breaking into pieces going on Mike's roller. Mike swung at the spears and made them explode.

"Callie, I want you to know if you are still in there, the Whammys will bring chaos to our world and we need to destroy them. You may love them a lot but look what happen to you. You may be possess, but don't ever give up."

Callie saw that he was still alive and made two pillars of rocks crush him.

"You pathetic piece of trash!"

She sent an arrow of heavy ink at the two blocks of rock. There was dust after the impact. It was soon cleared as Mike jumped towards Callie with a determined face ready to swing his roller. Callie then sent two ink spears at him to stop him. Mike was cutting through the spear amd Callie was struggling to keep him back from her. After the two spears, Mike jumped up and started to bring down his roller onto Callie. Callie then sent a drill of black ink towards Mike as the last way to stop him. Mike started to have bigger scars as he falling down towards the drill. He slammed his roller down at pointy tip then there was bright flash of light. Suddenly, he started to see his friends.

"Mike, keep going." Marlee cheered.

"Do it for us and Callie!" Blitz said smiling.

"Save her to release her from our suffering." Kitty said.

"Bring her back for our friendship with her." Marcus said winking.

"I believe in you. Do for the one you love." Jewel said smiling.

"Mike, you are one of my most cherish friends I will ever have in my life." Callie said smiling at him.

After he heard the voice, he realized what he must do to end this. He pushed on even harder passing the drill coming down at full force.

"Dammit!" Callie shouted.

"Callie, you can still live the way you want in this world. Live, Callie." Mike said.

A bright light blinded Callie to see what happened. As soon as the light disappeared, she saw Mike all burned up with his roller that was nearly broken that was behind Callie.

"That is the last thing you will hear from me." Mike said.

His roller broke and he started to lean towards her. Callie was frustrated and had a blast of energy to push him away. As he was getting pushed away, Mike put his hand on her back then flew from her. He looked at her smiling, knowing it will be the last thing he sees. Callie gasped as the blue liquid Marlee gave Mike inserted her. She started to scream as the Queen of the Whammys started to come out of her. The place was falling apart and the ground started to fall down from the sky. Mike was lying there as his body slowly started to fall with the ground. He started to descend slowly from the sky with rocks as Callie was still being released from the Queen of the Whammys.

Marcus was on the ground with one side wounded spilling with purple ink.

"Give up! There's no way you can win." Shadow said.

Whammys started to approach Marcus but started to dissolves as they came to him. Marcus was shocked om what was happening to them. Shadow looked at where Callie was and saw that it was falling out of the sky.

"Dammit!"

Shadow got a knife and ran towards Marcus. As soon as he was about to swing, his arm disappeared and started to dissolve as well.

"No! This can't be. My queen could have died that easily. What the hell happened? No, No, No!"

Shadow had returned to dust with the other Whammys. The park started to fall apart and disappear into dust. Everyone got up to see the park falling apart.

"Let's get out of here." Jewel said.

They all dashed out the entrance as the park disappeared. Nothing was there but a large, plain of green grass. The sky was blue, birds were chirping, and the breeze was cool.

"We made it, but what happened to Callie and Mike?" Marcus asked.

They all looked around to see neither of them anywhere within range. They all ran back to Inkopolis to return the news of what happened.


End file.
